


'I miss him.'

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Philips dead boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: Based on a scene from the Netflix movie next gen.Shotaro learns that he doesnt stop living just because someones gone.





	'I miss him.'

**Author's Note:**

> The part abt the cyclone memory is stupid ignore it for ur own good dhdh

It was about 3 months after philip's death. None of them have gotten over it yet , but slowly Ryuu and Akiko have almost gotten back into their old flow , though it was still difficult. But shotaro , he was less himself. More angry and emotional , while yes , he had his good days , he was broken. Akiko could tell , he’d been acting like Ryuu after his family was killed , angry and less empathetic.

While they had tried to reach out a hand to him , he usually got defensive or acted like he was fine , when they could see he wasn’t. He even rarely cried out his emotions like he used too , shotaro was broken. And no amount of trying to tape him back together would work.

At least , until this case.

 

It was a normal case at first ,tracking down dopants. Ryuu keep track with his team while Akiko and Shotaro tracked down the culprit. It wasn't until the three of them met up and got close to a cave where the supposed dopant was , where they trapped.

This is Memory dopant , it brings back memories of the past back to fight once again. These memories being past dopants. Trapped in a cave with old villains , such as Taboo and T-Rex , it was finally time for them to work together again.

 

But it was different. Because someone had found a lost driver , and was using a memory that did not belong to her. 

 

Accel!   
Joker!   
Cyclone! 

...Cyclone? Almost instantly after saying ‘henshin' he looked over only to see akiko using the cyclone memory , and anger instantly hit as she started fighting similarly to Philip , flexible and quick. “Akiko!” He yelled , and akiko knew within a second what was going to happen. “Shotaro , I can explain!” She yelled back , dodging a blast from Claydoll. 

“She had found a lost driver while - “ Ryuu ducked from a quick swing from the Diamond dopant. “While cleaning out the office! She tried it with the cyclone memory and it seems to work! We didn't show you until now because we knew how you’d react!” Shotaro had already gotten rid of Magma and Zone , but his anger didn't die down. 

 

“How could you do that!?” Shotaro yelled , hitting another dopant , this time being the Luna dopant. “How could you just .. try to replace philip like that!?” Even from being decently far away , it was easy to feel the amount of anger that shotaro felt at that moment. “We aren't trying to replace him shotaro! It might be best if you finally move on! Don't do this alone anymore!”

Another punch , but it felt as though they kept going. They’d need 3 maximum drives on all sides. “I am alone!” Shotaro replied , backing up until he was near akiko and Ryuu , facing away from them. “That’s how it's always been!” shotaro tried punching back Claydoll , while ryuu got his finisher , so did Akiko. 

“Fine!” Ryuu yelled. “You’ve been let down , we’ve let you down! But you are not alone!” He added , pressing his memory to get ‘maximum drive’ escape the speaker. “Fine! If i’m not alone that means i’ve dragged you both down into my garbage life!” Joker , maximum drive. “Is that really where you want to be!?” Shotaro added , and without hesitation , ryuu and akiko just nod. “Nowhere else!”

 

A-Slasher !   
Rider Kick   
Cyclone Extreme!

 

After the small bit of smoke clears up , akiko can sigh in relief as she notices there's no more dopants. Ryuu sighs in relief as well , before they both hearing small sobs. They look over to see a dehenshined shotaro , facing the ground. The two dehenshined and were about to speak when he spoke up.

 

“I - I miss him .. “ Shotaro choked out . tears streaming down his face and hitting the cave floor. “Everyday … and everyday i’m mad at him for leaving.” He tried to dry the tears , but they seemed to keep going. “Quite the team we make huh? Murdered father … murdered family … and , in a way … murdered partner.” Akiko felt her heart almost break , and ryuu knew exactly what he was going through. 

Akiko quickly went up to shotaro and held his hand , ryuu doing the same with his other hand. “We wouldn't want this team any other way.” They said , causing a smile to emerge on shotaros face after so long. 

 

That day , the memory dopant was arrested. And shotaro , felt less alone.


End file.
